Fade To Black 5
by iEvenstarEstel
Summary: Turns out I had one more Fade To Black afterall. This one's from Part 5 of Chapter 5, from La Belle, Le Beau et Le Diable en Enfer The Beauty, The Handsome Man and the Devil in Hell .


Fade To Black 5  
2010 Evenstar Estel

_Abby yawned and stretched. "Well, I'm knackered, let's go straight to bed, eh? I could use a good night's sleep," she teased, pulling off her veil and laying it over the settee in the corner of the room. She giggled at Connor's look of shock. He was obviously expecting a much different end to the night. After a few moments he realized she was joking and pounced. He backed her up towards the bed, growling at her. She loved it when he was dominant._

_"I'm going to have you every way imaginable tonight," he voiced, low and commanding. Abby felt moisture begin to pool between her legs and her nipples tighten. His face was only inches from hers, the look of unbridled lust and hunger in his darkening eyes told her she was in for a very wild next few hours._

He grabbed her by the hips and pulled her roughly against him, rubbing the evidence of his arousal against her center, making her gasp. He buried his face against her neck and dragged open mouth kisses over her throat, tongue dipping underneath the cool diamonds of the necklace she wore. Abby was quickly losing her senses, but she wanted to be the one to seduce him for once. After all the teasing she'd done at the feast, it was only right. She bit into his earlobe and tugged on his hair, stopping him.

"Connor? Would you like a massage?" she purred. He groaned and released her, nodding his head in affirmation. The idea of Abby's hands roaming over his body made the muscles of his stomach clench. He felt an ache deep in his loins and couldn't muster a single word. "Take off your clothes, all of them." He fumbled with the fastenings of his coat, not wanting to damage the garment, but desperate to get it off. Abby flitted around the room, setting more lamps a light. She didn't take her clothing off, knowing that if he saw what she had hidden underneath he'd be on her in a second. It seemed sensuality was an inherent aspect of the culture they were immersed in and Abby found a small cache of vials of oil near their bedside. She ventured to push against the mattress, finding it incredibly soft. _Finally_. It looked like she'd get her comfy night's sleep afterall. If Connor ever let her sleep. She somehow doubted he would. He came up behind her and she almost dropped the oil when his hands settled on her rear end.

"Go sit down on the settee," she commanded. He did as she asked and when she turned to see him there, she knew she might be the one to give in first. He was completely naked and _very_ aroused. Perhaps it was odd to fixate so much on a single part of him, but he really had such a beautiful cock. When fully erect it was long and thick, with the head peaking out from the foreskin and the little pearl of precum beaded on top. The size and shape was perfect and the feel of his skin was soft and warm when he was in her hands or her mouth.

"Abby?" He knew full well what she was staring at and it filled him with a sort of manly pride. She smiled at him and approached, uncorking the little vial of oil and pouring a small amount into the palm of her hand before setting it aside. The rich scent of Gloriaosa Flame Lilies and a mixture of spice hit her nostrils. It smelled divine. She spread the oil over her palms as she knelt before him. He took in a shuddering breath, feeling her proximity and the lustful energy flowing from her. He leaned forward and she placed her hands on his shoulders, kneading gently and slowly increasing the pressure. He groaned and his eyes fluttered closed. She worked his neck and shoulders and down to his biceps. She reached over his back to press her fingers into the muscles there before cascading down over his shoulders to his chest. He made little noises of pleasure and groaned when her finger tips pressed into sensitive places. She made him lean back as her hands ventured lower, digging into his hips. She watched the sculpted muscles of his abdomen tense and admired how refined his body had become since they'd first encountered each other. She deliberately avoided his erection and moved to his thighs, rubbing up and down and dipping inside which had him making the most indignant sounds. He was practically crying with need. She took pity and steadied herself with her hands on his thighs and bent down, capturing the head of his cock with her tongue and lips and engulfing him. "Ugh! Abby!"

A shivered rolled through him from the tips of his toes all the way to the ends of his hair. She pushed down the foreskin with her lips and pressed the flat of her tongue on the tip of him. He rose up and gripped her shoulders as she relaxed and took him deeper, then sucked hard as she withdrew him from her mouth until only her lips were enclosed around him. She repeated the action several times and Connor had to let go of her shoulders and grab on to the settee. Abby hummed her pleasure at making him so worked-up. Her tongue came into play, as well as her hands as one massaged his sac while the other pumped him. She closed her mouth around the head and sucked hard until he climaxed with a strangled cry. She swallowed down his release, loving the familiar taste of him on her tongue. She laughed when he collapsed bonelessly to the settee.

"Please tell me your massage wasn't like that!" he said, breath coming in heavy pants. Abby laughed again and climbed on top of him, straddling his hips with the full fabrics of her dress fanning out over his legs.

"No it wasn't like that. But there was a bit of intimate touching. I had help putting my new jewelry on. Would you like to see?" He nodded his head vigorously. Carefully she reached behind her and undid the fastening of the bodice she wore. She slipped it from her shoulders and cast it aside. He stared with mouth agape at her lovely plump breasts. The hard peaks of her nipples pushed through the openings of the pieces that fit snugly over her aureole and fanned out in a starburst shaped from diamonds and emeralds.

"Oh god... " Abby smirked at him and undid the lower half of her gown, casting the drapery off so she was completely bare to his gaze.

She reached down and spread her lips to show him. He stared at it, fascinated and deeply aroused, feeling himself harden again almost immediately. The little thing encrusted with emeralds fit around her clitoris, pushing back its protective hood framing it in shimmering green. Connor' jaw dropped. He's never even knew such a thing even existed. His hands settled behind her thighs and tugged her forward, wanting a closer look. She sat on his chest, legs spread wide. His fingers wound their way over her thighs and between her legs, massaging around her bejeweled clitoris.

"What does it feel like?" he asked hoarsely.

"If I don't move too suddenly or purposefully I can almost forget it's there. But if I move one way it pinches and makes me stop dead in my tracks, a little pain tinged with pleasure. If I move another, it feels just like your fingers, a gentle rubbing that makes me wet, arouses me, makes me think of you and what you do to me."

"Come closer, love. I have to taste you." Bracing her hands on the back of the settee she rested her knees on either side of him as he inched down so he was laying beneath her wide spread thighs. The stubble on his recently shaved face was abrasive against her inner thighs and labia as he pressed kisses upon her, and while it made her squirm in slight discomfort it also stimulated her in such a way that it only heightened her arousal. He swept the length of her with his tongue, making her let out a shocked little squeak. He delved deeper pushed his tongue inside her before drawing it along her hot flesh up and over her clit. She cried out sharply as her little piece of jewelry was pressed and sent a twinge of pleasure straight through her. She let down a flood of moisture and after several more sweeps of his tongue, Connor was finished with being gentle. He was voracious and gave her no quarter. Tongue, lips and teeth, devouring her. Abby rocked herself over him and climaxed with a loud moan that came from deep within. Slowly and carefully, Connor rolled Abby off him and deftly swept her up into his arms. He rose and took them to the bed.

Abby sighed when he lay her down. The bed felt like dream, all soft and luscious. "Mmm, we have our comfy bed at last!" she laughed, feeling herself sink down. Her feet dangled off the edge of the bed and Connor took hold of her ankles and pulled her closer until her bottom was just at the edge. He stood before her, fully aroused and looking absolutely _carnal. _Her breath hitched and she quivered. She'd seen lust on him before, but this was a little bit more than that, this was almost dangerous. She'd never been more turned on in all her a life. Mercifully she was slick from her recent climax and he could enter her smoothly and did so in one forceful motion. Taking hold of her hips he started thrusting. She was so glad he wasn't a tame or hesitant lover. She'd always liked it a little rough. He wasn't gentle and he wasn't benevolent. He slammed into her again and again, entranced by the sight of her breasts bouncing with each forward thrust as well as the sight of his cock sliding in and out, in and out as he fucked her. The jewelry around her wrists and ankles jingled and jangled. Abby fisted her hands in the bedcovers as he continued his relentless pace. Abby writhed and moaned wantonly, so close to the edge, but not quite able to go over. Sweat began to drip down his torso and from the strands of hair that had fallen over his eyes. He wanted to taste her skin and bent over her to lick the valley between her breasts. This altered the angle at which he penetrated her, stroking over her top wall and hitting the bundle of nerves inside her. Abby let out a shriek.

"Yes! Right there Connor!" Having found the prefect motion to get her off, he focused intensely to repeat it again and again. Coupled with the new pressure upon her clit and its jewelry from his pubic bone Abby was spiraling. Her womb clenched and tightened before Abby let out a howling scream. Connor felt her body drench his cock and thighs with her release. Her inner walls pulsed and rippled along the length of his cock and he stilled himself inside her to feel every second of it. When she started to come down from her high, he pulled out and turned her over on to her stomach, letting her legs slide to the ground and she shakily sought to gain her footing on the floor. Bending her over with her chest resting on the bed, Connor entered her again quickly, pushing her up on to the tips of her toes. She was so over stimulated now that he felt enormous.

"Oh god yes, Connor!"

He moved her hair away and devoured her neck and shoulders with his mouth. His hands left her hips, sliding up her ribs, ghosting the sides of her breasts the over her arms to twin his fingers with hers. Crushed against the mattress by his weight on top of her Abby cried out as he slammed into her over and over. With a few more hard jabs into her he was finally coming, and so was she, for the third time.

He kept pumping as he softened until finally he slipped free of her body. He replaced his cock with his hand, cupping her sex, continuing to rub her, thumb polishing her hard clit. Her cunt spasmed again and she vocalized it loudly, keening for a forth time. Limp and exhausted, Abby began to sink to the floor, but was caught up in Connor's arms as he lifted her back on to the bed. Her lay her down and climbed in next to her and sought out a breast. He popped one nipple free of it's lovely starburst of jewels and suckled greedily. She tugged at his hair and whimpered.

"Too tired..." she mumbled, but spread her legs nonetheless when his hand insinuated itself between them.

"Just one more, Abbs, wanna make you come again."

He slipped the pincher off her clit and replaced it with his mouth. The little bud was engorged and slippery and he suckled. This seemed to mollify her and Abby sighed contentedly and let him pleasure her. A few minutes later, with the addition of his fingers inside her, Abby orgasmed again, feeling it flow over her like a wave and move throughout her entire body. She was limp and disoriented, vaguely aware of Connor removing the rest of her jewelry. He settled atop her again and between her thighs, pushing a new erection inside her. He was nothing if not very healthy, always ready for another go, but this was amazing her.

"You said just one more..." She opened her eyes, the look on her face soporific, but with a faint smile. She happily resigned herself to the fact that she'd be sleeping most of the coming day away.

"I was mistaken, I think I need two or three more from yah, love. Just relax, just feel. Let me take care of you." Abby closed her eyes and lay passively beneath him. He was moving slow and gently now, his hunger from when they began satiated. He rocked gently against her, his thrusts long and deep. Her body kept throwing off continuous little orgasms and Abby's breathy cries of pleasure filled the room. Afterwards, when he'd come again and had wrung the very last orgasm her body could muster out of her, he sleepily tucked them into bed between the cotton-silk sheets. The pillows felt like clouds and they shared one, nestling in nose to nose. They fell asleep with smiles on their faces and new hope blossoming in their hearts. They'd finally found home.

The End

**Good ol' Connor Temple, Marathon Man! Thanks for reading and thanks even more if you're kind enough to leave a review!**


End file.
